A Fortune Of A New Day
by Brother Grimm
Summary: Love could it be fate is it a big universal trick or is it destiny R&R Edit: I will be working on this and several other fic's again here in the near future, After a very long and somewhat abrupt absence i'm back.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up toph" katara said as her sokka rushed up to the ticket booth for the carnival that was going to be in town that week.

"ok ok I'm coming I don't know why you guys drug me here anyway" Toph was annoyed that her friends had drug her to the carnival because the sights were half the attraction.

They wandered around for about a hour enjoying different things here and their but as time went on toph grew more and more bored. While letting her mind wander as she walked she noticed that she was no longer walking with katara and sokka she had no idea where they went but she figured she would keep walking.

As she was walking she came across a sign that when she ran her hands over the bulging letters said madam Morella Zella the teller of fortunes.

Eh why not toph said to herself as she climbed up the small wooden stairs into the wagon like structure.

" Ah welcome young lady" madam Morella welcomed toph with a slight hint of confusion in her voice when she noticed that she was blind

"so what do I do just sit down or what?" toph wasn't really into stuff like this she was just doing it for kicks.

"ah yes just take a seat right over here" Morella said as she got up to help toph but toph just shook her head and walked over to the chair with no problem at all.

Even thought the wooden floor wasn't earth she could still slightly find her way around because her hearing was so good she just walked in the direction of Morella's voice

"Hold out your hand pleas" Morella said as she reached out and lifted Toph's extended hand closer to her eyes so she could get a better look

"amazing this is truly amazing" toph noticed a hint of excitement in her voice

"what did u see let me guess something like I'm going to fall in love with a handsome strong man right" toph was kind of anxious to know what she had to say but still not believing this stuff

"well I don't know about all that but you will soon be reunited with a friend from a last life possibly even a love" Morella was genuinely astonished because she didn't care that toph thought it was fake she knew it was true

And with those words toph stood up and headed for the door and said "well thanks for a good laugh anyway"

"wait don't you wish to know his name it is Aang" Morella didn't want toph leaving without hearing it.

Toph just continued to walk right out the door and away from the wagon when her feet hit the dirt she felt two familiar vibrations that she recognized as sokka and katara. Even though she didn't believe in that kind of thing for some reason that name sounded so familiar. She waved as she approached her two friends.

"where did you guys go earlier" Toph said remembering how they had ditched her not to long ago.

"oh sorry we went on a ride I wasn't thinking and forgot to say where we were going to be at" sokka apologized

"yea sorry the line was really short and I figured we better jump on the opportunity quick" Katara explained

"eh well its just as well I had a good laugh I went into the fortune tellers tent and got my fortune" toph said

They group of friends left because it was getting late and tophs mom wanted her home before 11 it was almost 10:30 now. The entire drive home toph just couldn't get that name out of her head it sounded so familiar. It just stuck a cord and she for the life of her couldn't figure out why. Sokka dropped toph off outside of her house. Toph said goodnight and went inside.

"oh my god toph where were you!" her mom yelled dropping whatever it was she was doing in the kitchen to meet her daughter at the door.

"what do u mean" toph said as far as she knew it was only like 5 past eleven.

"it's exactly eleven o' seven so where were you let me guess out doing drugs or something like that right ADMIT IT!" Toph's mom was very overprotected she had to practically give her mom a Tran script of Sokka's whole life to be aloud to go with him and katara.

"no mom I wasn't I'm sorry traffic was just really jammed their was a car crash so it took us a little while longer than we thought" toph was normally very stubborn but she knew with her mom their wasn't any wining plus she knew she only worried cause she loved her.

"Ok well I got you this so you can call if something like that is going on" it was a cell phone with raised up numbers so toph could read them. Even though she was blind she could read signs and most phones and stuff like that just fine. Her mom even had ordered with special print so she could read them

"well I'm tired I'm going to go to bed goodnight mom goodnight dad" she said as she walked up the stairs towards her room

She got ready for bed and got out her cd player and started listening to a cd katara had given her by a band called night before dawn. As she was listening to music she drifted off to sleep.

The whole night she dreamed of meting a boy named Aang. The weird thing was she met him like a hundred times and each time he looked different. It was a very annoying dream she was awoken the next morning by the sound of a loud truck pulling up across the street. Toph crawled out of bed and went out to the back yard and stepped out off her patio and into the back yard. She felt the vibrations of the truck and just figured it must be a moving truck.

"someone must finally be moving into that old house" toph said to herself as she went back inside and got some breakfast.

Toph come here" her mom called from the living room.

Toph set down her bowl of cereal and walked into the living room as she got closer she noticed a voice she didn't recognize

"hello young lady my name is Gyatso me and my son just moved in across the street" the unfamiliar man stepped forward and shook tophs hand.

"nice to meet you Mr. Gyatso may I ask what your sons name is" toph said yawning in between words and well through the whole sentence.

"ah yes my sons name is Aang were moving here from a small apartment in omashu " he said

Tophs heart skipped a beat she didn't believe her ear's that name how could it be that name

"did you say Aang" toph stuttered

"yes I did my sons name is Aang" Mr. Gyatso replied a little confused by tophs reaction.

"I'm going to go back to bed nice to meet you Mr. Gyatso welcome to the neighbor hood. Toph said as she went back up the stairs and into her room. How could his name be Aang how could that old lady be right. It cant be true a love from a past life could it? Her head was spinning she laid back down and figured it must just be a dream and that if she went back to sleep she would wake up and it would just go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days were alright as normal as any other day. Toph had met Aang he was shy but he seemed nice. She had not forgotten about what Morella had said it still popped into her head every time she talked to him but she just brushed it off. Well that was until one day she went for a walk into the woods on the edge of their neighbor hood.

"I love summer time the air always has the smell of fresh flower's" Toph said as she walked past a patch of wild roses. She walked even farther down the path to the huge rocky cliff she came to frequently to meditate and to practice her earth bending.

For about a half hour she sat meditating until something very unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere she was sent hurdling back off the rock and onto the trail by someone crashing into her.

"oh shit are you ok I'm so sorry" Aang said as he climbed off toph and helped her up out of the bush.

"what the fuck is your problem you could have killed me" toph shouted as she brushed off the dirt.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I'm really sorry" Aang was panicking he didn't want anyone to know he knew how to air bend.

"wait I recognize you you're the kid that just moved in right uhhm…..Aang right?" toph said recognizing his vocal vibrations plus when she said that his heart rate increased one hundred fold.

"yea I'm really sorry look pleas don't tell anyone this happened pleas" Aang was basically groveling their weren't supposed to be any air benders left so he could only imagine what would happen if people found out that he was.

"so wait what the hell were you doing I know you don't have wings so how the hell were you flying" toph was confused she didn't know any type of bending that could make you fly like that.

"well it's a uhhm well it's uhhm its uhhm a rare type of bending" it was very plain by his voice that he was hiding something

"oh yea what exactly would that be?" toph was still oblivious to what he was referring to but she was getting very annoyed that he was beating around the bush

"ughhhhhh ok fine it was air bending alright happy?" Aang was extremely annoyed but still reluctant to reveal his secret.

Toph stared at him blankly and begun to laugh uncontrollably. For almost ten minuets she was rolling on the ground holding her side's

"what is so funny may I ask" Aang was already upset and now becoming very displeased with the fact that she didn't believe him.

"you a air bender that is rich" she replied between gasps for air while she was still holding her sides

"alright fine" and with a thrust of his arms and a slide of his foot he lifted her up to her feet with a gust of wind.

Toph stood their astonished she had no argument to that "yo…..you are a……a air bender" she was stammering in her place.

"I wasn't joking" toph stood their amazed not knowing what to do now.

"so wait you're a air bender but I thought that they were extinct" toph still couldn't believe what she had just discovered.

"well most of us were. you know about the great war 3000 years ago well my great great great time's like a hundred grandpa was the very last air bender well any way I'm the next in his blood line so I guess it's genetic it has been passed down through the generations as our family's treasure" their was a hint of sadness in his voice but at the same time pride.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad" toph felt bad for making him upset with her insensitive comment

"well may I ask you a question your blind right but it seems like you get around with no problems how is that" toph wasn't at all surprised by his question this is the same question but his was the nicest version of that question she had ever heard.

"well like you I'm a bender I'm a earth bender. Ever since I was born I was blind but I never had a problem seeing. I see with earth bending its like seeing with my feet. Ever notice I don't wear shoes I actually didn't know I was blind until I was about eight I just assumed that's how everyone saw things"

"wow that's amazing so how do u get around on a wooden floor for example" Aang was amazed at how she did that

"I still can sense the vibrations of people but its a lot harder because its not earth but my hearing and smelling are both super sensitive so I get by fine" toph was surprised by his interest in a topic most people were to nervous or to polite to ask about

"that is so cool I never would have dreamed I would meet a blind person who can see" Aang was sitting on the ground listening to what toph was saying like a kinder garden student egger to learn more.

"well your definitely the first person to call me cool normally I hate meeting new people but there is something about you" toph stood their and smiled but just then what that old fortune tell had said "you will soon meet a friend from a past life or possibly even a love".

Toph stiffed a chuckle at the thought that the old lady could actually be right. She wasn't sure why but she just felt so comfortable when she was with him. He was friendly kind and funny and very silly all the time but it was more than that.

"well I better get going home or my dad is going to be mad" Aang said glancing at his watch

"yea I better get going to or my mom will have a cow" she extended her hand and helped him up off the ground.

Her and Aang walked home together and when they got to their street they went towards their own homes.

Tophs P.O.V

Well he sure is a odd person. I think in time we could become good friends but lovers that's a definite long shot haha

Aang's P.O.V

Wow she really is something else she's tuff but kind strong but sweet and man even though she's blind she is still very beautiful but man am I getting ahead of myself but well see what time brings.

Toph walked into her house to be welcomed by something she didn't expect. When she walked she hollered "I'm home" and her mom called her into the kitchen and to her surprise her mom informed her that Aang and his dad would be eating with them tonight.

Toph sat down at the table between her mom and a empty seat which in a second was filled by Aang.

"so do you like it here Aang" Tophs mom asked as she cut a piece of steak and put in her mouth.

"yea it seems like a very nice neighbor hood" Aang said as he drizzled a little A-1 sauce on him plate to dip his steak in.

The dinner went on with simple conversation and all of them enjoying each other's company. After dinner Aang and Toph went out into her back yard to hang out while the adults sat around drinking coffee.

"so you family seems nice" Aang said as him and toph sat on the patio drinking cans of mountain Dew that they had taken from her kitchen.

"yea my mom can be a little over protective sometimes but yea their pretty cool" toph said as she popped the top of her can with earth bending.

"w wow how did you do that" Aang sat their astonished at what he had just witnessed

"well its earth isn't it?" toph was a amazing earth bender if it had even a slight amount of impurity in it she could bend it.

"wow but I thought that earth benders could only bend you know like rock and dirt" Aang said trying to hold his jaw up

"no impure metal to. the more precious one's I cant but stuff like tin and steel is no problem" toph said taking a sip of her mountain dew

"Wow" was all Aang could say he was awestruck he had never seen someone with such a natural talent for bending before other than himself except his element was air not earth.

Dusk turned into night and Aang and his dad went home. Toph helped her parents clean up the kitchen. That night while she slept she dreamt of no one but Aang and she kept seeing things that she knew weren't real but they felt almost like memories of the past of something.


	3. Chapter 3

Toph awoke the next day to the phone ringing beside her bed. She sat up and answered it.

"hello?" toph was still drowsy and was curious as to who it was calling

"hey toph I was wondering do you want to come hang out today?" Aang answered from the other side of the call

"huh what time is it you just woke me up" toph was pleasantly surprised that he had called her

"its like 2:30 you sure do sleep late" Aang glanced down at his watch and was surprised he figured it was only like one

"hang out where like what do u want to do?" Aang hadn't actually thought about it he paused for a second but then toph said

"hold on I got a beep don't hand up alright" she clicked the button on her phone and answered the other line

"hey toph want to hang out today" katara said as soon as she heard toph on the other side

"if were hanging out were doing it around here with Aang" toph said getting up and rubbing her eye's a bit

"Aang who's that?" katara hadn't talked to toph in almost a week and the one time she did toph didn't mention Aang

"oh he's just this guy that I have been hanging out with a lot this week he just moved in" katara was shocked that toph hadn't mentioned him until now

"ok ill be over in a hour see ya" katara hung up and toph switched back over to the line with Aang

"hey Aang I can come hang out today but I'm going to bring a friend and her brother" Aang was a little bummed because he wanted to hang out with toph alone but he wasn't complaining

"ok how dose a hour sound" Aang looked t his watch and figured he still needed to shave and get a shower

"yea that's good ill see you then bye" toph hung up the phone walked over to her dresser and grabbed the outfit that her mom had laid out for her that day and headed for the shower.

She took a shower and got dressed and fixed her hair for the day she fumbled around the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of her moms old perfume. She pulled her hair up into her normal fashion sprayed herself with a little perfume and waited down stairs for katara because she knew when she said a out she meant 15 minuets.

"hey toph where are you going sweetie?" her dad asked when he saw that she was waiting for someone

"oh I'm just going to go out with a couple of my friends for a little while" toph said as she fidgeted on the couch

"oh really who would this be" her father didn't take his eyes off his paper for obvious reason but unlike normal parents he was actually paying attention

"uhhm Aang katara and probably sokka" her dad thought for a second and smiled

"I've noticed you have been hanging out with Aang a lot lately why is that?" tophs face turned bright red and she dropped her head in the hope that her dad wouldn't notice

"I don't know he's just a nice kid he's fun to be around" her dad chuckled slightly and just smiled

"well I'm guessing that the perfume isn't for katara and it damn well better not be for sokka" this made toph laugh and really broke the tension in the room

Their was a knock at the door toph got up and answered the door.

"hi katara hi sokka oh hi Aang" she welcomed her three friends into her house

"so can I go pleas daddy?" toph was playing the cute factor she knew her dad couldn't say no to that face

"yea go ahead" he just shook his head knowing he was being played but he didn't see any reason she shouldn't go play with her friends

Aang Sokka toph and katara all walked outside and stood in front of tophs house trying to decide what to do. They had all basically invited themselves over to tophs house but none of them had any idea's on what to do. They pitched around idea's as they walked they never actually decided on anything but they ended up at the lake that was about a mile away from tophs street. Once they got to the lake toph announced that Aang was very special and she asked Aang to show them what it was

With the same swiftness that he used before he shot sokka into the air with katara's ok to test It on him.

"alright ouch next time toph when you've got a big secret to demonstrate your going to be the crash dummy" sokka said as he stood up and brushed himself off

Katara was awe struck " h how did you do that"

"I'm a air bender me and my dad are the last two in the world" Aang said not used to getting attention for his skill

"no way that's so cool" sokka called from his awkward position on the ground still recuperating from his flying lessons

Aang spent about fifteen minuets explaining the story of how he was a air bender. They spent about a half hour ogling Aangs ability and at the same time they had a little fun with It. They shot sokka sky high a couple times. And as they continued to enjoy each others company and have some fun with their individual bending skill's time passed and no one seemed to notice they were all having fun so time was no object.

Holy crap its getting late" Aang said looking at his watch

"wow yea It is" katara added glancing at hers it was already 8:30

"sorry guys we got to get going" sokka said as him and katara got their stuff and began the walk home.

"ah come on it's only 8:30 I don't have to be home till 10" toph protested

"sorry our mom said we have to be home at 9:30 and its still a half hour walk back to the car" toph knew she couldn't argue but she still didn't want to back just yet.

"well toph if you want to stay I can still stay I don't have to be home till eleven" Aang said looking up at the sky

"oh alright then" she was happy with this turn of events "later you guys" she said as she waved to sokka and katara.

"so what do you want to do" Aang asked as he walked over to toph

"oh I know how about a sparing match" toph said grinning at the thought of getting to test Aang's power

"I don't know it hardly seems fair for me to fight you with you know you being blind and all" Aang had no idea what he was doing when he said that.

Toph hung her head she couldn't believe he would say something so insensitive.

"is that all you see me as just a helpless weak blind girl !?" she was very hurt she was extremely angry but at the same time sad

"no that's not what I meant I was just trying to…." he was cut off by toph beginning to walk away she turned around and walked away from him and toward her street.

"oh toph come on pleas wait" Aang ran after her he caught up to her and he grabbed her arm

"pleas wait I'm sorry I know it came out wrong all I meant was that if you cant see how would you fight me" Aang did not want this night to end this way and he wasn't going to let toph think that that's what he thought about her

"admit it Aang all you see when you see me is a helpless little blind girl I cant believe I thought you were different" she jerked her arm out of his hand but he was blocking her way so she stormed off back toward the lake.

She sat down by the edge of the lake put her head in her knees and just sat their. She didn't cry. No not toph she was way to tuff to cry that was for sissies. Aang walked back over beside her and sat down next to her. She didn't bother getting up she knew he wasn't going to let her go. She knew deep deep down that when he apologized he meant it.

"I really am sorry" Aang was extremely sad he didn't think toph was weak but he wasn't thinking when he said that and he wished he hadn't said that

"I know I forgive you" they sat silent for what seemed like a very long but in reality was only like ten minuets

"so still want to spar?" toph bounced up from the ground feeling much better and egger to kick Aangs ass

"yea lets go" Aang stood up and prepared to attack

They took their respective battle stances. But it mattered very little 15 rounds in 15 seconds toph won each and every one of them. She either would blast him in the stomach or spread his legs apart and then blast him and he fell for it all 15 time's

"alright I am never going to fight you ever again" Aang said as he laid sprawled out as toph had left him at the end of the 15th match.

"muwahaha I am toph the invincible" she bounced shouting

With a flicking motion of his fingers and blasted her in the face when she was in the air so she didn't land on her feet but her back.

"that was a cheap shot" toph growled as she regained he composure

"I win the 16th round just admit it" Aang said persistent to be victories once

"fine whatever but it was a cheap shot" she helped him up

"alright well I'm getting a little sleepy lets head home toph" Aang said as he dusted himself off and stood up.

They walked the trail through the woods back to their street. They stood outside of tophs house as Aang said goodbye. She wasn't sure why but more and more he seemed to becoming. He went from the new kid to her friend but as time went on she seemed to like him more that the day before.

"well I'll see ya around" Aang turned to head home when toph grabbed his shoulder turned him back around and gave him a kiss right on the lips

"see you later Aang" toph smiled and walked away and left him standing their. It was true that she did like him but mostly she did it to shock and stun him. She just laughed as she walked up her walkway into her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that same night toph was sitting in her room going over a old book she had on earth bending that her mom had special ordered with raised letters. When she heard a tap at her window. It was about 3:30 in the morning she walked over to her window

"who's their?" for once she couldn't just determine who it was by felling the ground because it was out her window.

"its me can I talk to you" Aang was floating outside her window on a ball of air

He helped her down into her backyard and he dispersed his air ball h and he just stood their.

"ok twinkle toes you floated me down here for a reason what do you want do you know how late it is?" toph stood their not necessarily happy that he had wanted to talk at three in the morning.

"you don't even know what time it is" he was nervous and a little annoyed by her response to his gesture

"I know like I could read a watch wish is why I asked what time it was" she said as she waved her hand in front of her face whilst giving him a duhhhhhhh look.

"oh its like 3:38" he said as he checked his watch

"alright why are u here you didn't come over just to tell me the time" she was actually oblivious to the real reason he came over that night

"well I …..I why did you kiss me earlier" Toph stood their trying to remember because to her it wasn't a big deal but Aang could still feel the warmth of her lip's against his own.

"ohhhh I was just screwing with you and by the sound of it. it worked" she laughed slightly but then she felt something she hadn't ever felt before guilt she could tell by how his vibrations felt he was expecting another answer

"oh alright then" Aang said he felt like a idiot "here ill help you back up to your room" and with a gust of wind she was back in her room.

She felt horrible about what she had done what she thought to be a harmless prank had broke her best friends heart.

THE NEXT DAY

Katara wanted to come over but toph just sent her away. She spent a good portion of the say sulking untill the phone began to ring in tophs room.

She answered it and said "katara I don't want you over today"

"uhhhhhm ok well ill let her know may I come over?" it wasn't katara it was Aang

"oh I'm sorry what's up" she was shocked that he was calling she figured he would be mad at her

"I just wanted to call and apologies about last night I was being a bit of a baby and I got upset I guess I dot know I'm not sure what I was thinking I just want to say sorry" she was stunned that he was apologizing when all he did was got his hope's up

"no Aang I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that it wasn't cool I thought it would have been funny but it turned out to be cruel" Aang was shocked but pleasantly shocked in reality this is what he wanted to hear but he wasn't one to hold a grudge

"well anyway what are u doing today" Aang figured she apologized time to move on

"just sort of sitting around my parent's left for the weekend want to spend the night I was thinking about inviting sokka and katara over to" she was happy that things were returning to normal but she was still really bored

"yea sure that sound's like fun do I need to bring anything?"

"like a tooth brush and pajamas but other than that I got it covered oh and what do you like on you pizza I'm going to order a couple with a few 2 liters"

"uhhhhhm pineapple and ham if you don't mind and ill bring my clothes and stuff see ya later I got to go ill be over in a little" he hung up and toph stood their thinking pineapple and ham what the fuck !?

She red up the house and ordered the pizzas and told katara and sokka to come over and to bring the usual party toys and in a about a hour Aang katara and sokka arrived. And not to long sokka had made his way into the kitchen taunted by unusual odor the pizza's had

"what kind of pizza is this toph?" sokka said as he sniffed the boxes trying to guess the type but just couldn't figure it out.

"one is cheese and mushrooms for you two and the other is pineapple and ham for me and Aang" sokka opened the boxes not believing what toph had said but found what she had said to be true

"uhhm ok whatever floats your boat" sokka said as he took a slice of the cheese and put on his plate

They all got their pizza and sat in the living room

"katara did you bring the party favor's?" toph said as she munched on a piece of pizza actually surprised that she liked it.

"oh yea here let me get it" katara said as she dug for something in her duffle bag that she brought with her

After a minuet of digging through all the crap she didn't need but she brought anyway but finally she found it.

"ahh here it is" she held up a bottle of sweet peach schnapps the alcohol was like 5 per serving but it made them feel special cause they were actually drinking liquor.

"wait we cant drink no one here is old enough other than sokka" Aang said who had obviously never drank before

"its ok my parents don't care as long as I hide Sokka's keys." Aang chuckled and figured why not it's not like such weak liquor was going to kill him.

They divided up the bottle and drank up sokka was a lightweight and was totally smashed katara was fine as was Aang and toph.

"wow that was good" Aang said licking his lips because he could still distinctly taste peaches.

"told you and you were worried silly little man" toph laughed

"yea but sokka is just sad he barley had any and he's out cold" katara said as she glanced over at her brother who was passed on the floor

After a good hour of screwing with sokka whilst he slept they got their stuff together to go to bed. Well I see you tomorrow katara toph said as she got up to go to bed. She crawled up on the couch on the other side of her living room and got comfy

After about a hour of laying their toph spoke up and said "what up Aang got something on your mind you seem nervous".

"uhhhhhm no I was just thinking" Aangs voice cracked a little bit he was indeed nervous

"about" toph knew he was bothered by something and him beating around the bush was annoying her

"well theirs uhhh this girl……..this girl that I like but I'm not sure if she like's me back" Aang wasn't sure if she understood what he was saying or not he wished she did but at the same time wished she did.

"what's she like I mean nice mean or just one of those absentminded girls who cant see love staring them in the face?" toph actually didn't realize that he meant her she was almost certain that he was referring to katara.

"well she is stubborn all the time but very sweet but tough and very beautiful all at the same time oh ya and definitely the last one to" Aang was trying o tell her without telling her that she was who he was talking about

It was at that moment tophs eyes lit up she realized that she was who he was talking about.

"by any chance would you be talking about ………. Me?" toph was hesitant because if she was wrong then she would have made a fool of herself

"……………………………..yea………………" he was very scared unlike toph he could predict people's emotions so he was in the dark as to her feeling's for him

Toph was touched he called her beautiful and sweet "Aang I …… I don't know what to say"

"come with me Aang lets go where we can talk without having to whisper" she got up and led him to her room.

"toph I'm not sure what it is about you but whenever I'm around you my palms get sweaty my head spins and I fell like I'm going to puke but I love being around you". this whole sentence made toph blush

"Aang before we met a was at a carnival and a fortune teller told me that I was soon going to meet a love from a past life and then when I met you my heart dropped but now I think she was right" Aang pondered over what he had just been told

"well then I guess its fate that we met huh" he leaned in and very sheepishly kissed toph. At first it was a very shaky and awkward kiss but it became more and more passionate as time went on. After a couple minuets or so Aang broke the kiss

"toph I love you" he said as toph pulled him up into bed with her she pulled him close and they began to kiss again she clapped and the lights turned off and they laid their in each others arms for a while

"I love you to Aang I love you to" those were the last words she uttered before she drifted off to sleep in his arms under the covers in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was not as blissful as they would have liked it was very loud and well unpleasant

"toph wake up now" Toph's mom screamed

"huh what's going on" toph sat up in bed and yawned

"that is a very good question I want you down stairs in 5 minuets I want your little friends out your in huge trouble" her mom was furious almost beyond words but toph for the life of her could understand why

She sent Aang home sakka and katara were already gone they left a note saying that sokka had to work so they had to go.

"alright so what's wrong why are u guys home so early" toph said as she took her seat at the kitchen table still not understanding why her mom woke her up like that or even why she was home

"well our flight was canceled but that is beside the point what were u doing in bed with Aang?" toph finally got why her mom was so upset but to her it wasn't a big deal but explaining that might be a little more difficult

"uhhm sleeping and nothing else why" toph said being a smart ass but trying to smash the thought in her moms head quickly

"wait…… you were just sleeping?" her mom was shocked that that was her answer

"why would I lie to you and besides we both had clothes on didn't we?" toph protested annoyed of where her mom's mind went right away

"well I guess you wouldn't and yea you were both dressed but still why was he sleeping in your bed and not down stairs with your friends?" she seemed almost persistent to be able to punish toph for something but it was a failing battle so far

"because I let him we were talking and it was late and I said if he wanted he could share my bed its not like it's a tiny bed" toph stood up and stamped her foot and put her hands on her hip's

"yes your right its not a small bed but your were in his arms explain that?" Toph's mom was right but still being a bit of a die hard

"damn right I was and I haven't sleep so well in well ever we didn't do anything wrong" toph was getting mad because if she didn't argue she was going to get in trouble for nothing

"…………….. well I guess that is true…………but don't let me catch u doing again when I'm not home do you understand?!" this caught toph off guard to say the least but she was happy with what her mom had said

A FEW HOURS LATER

Their was a knock at the door toph's mom answerd it and ushered their guest's in. it was Aang and his dad

"so may I ask what it is that my son has done?" Aang's dad said as he walked in with Aang

"oh nothing I'm sorry it was just a misunderstanding I jumped to conclusions Aang didn't do anything" toph's mom said as she took their coat's and led them into the kitchen

"ah well by the message u left u have something you would like to talk to me about?" they walked into the kitchen and sat around the table as toph's dad prepared some tea for them all

"ah yes pleas sit down toph Aang come here" toph's dad said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money

"yea dad" toph said as she walked over to her dad Aang was silent being respectful in the presence of adults

"here is 40$ go have a little fun but behave for a couple hours ok?" toph snatched the money and hugged her dad and she grabbed Aang by the wrist and drug him out the door

"wait where are we going" Aang said as shut the door

"ICE CREAM!" toph shouted as she continued to drag him by he wrist

The walked down the middle of street and toward Dairy Queen

After about 15 minuets they arrived at dairy queen and they walked up to the counter

"so what would you like toph" the boy said from behind the counter

"wait I know that voice sokka is that u?"

"yea I just started her a few days ago so what would you like you two?"

"ill have a large chocolate" Aang said

"and you know me X-L black raspberry" toph said as she paid him

"alright coming up a large chocolate and xl black raspberry for the two love birds" sokka said as he walked back to get them their ice cream

Toph blushed because he basically shouted it Aang just laughed and thought the idea of them as lovers

They got their ice cream and started walking back towards toph's house the walked about half way when Aang did something very bold as they walked and slurped on their ice cream he casually at first began to slide his hand next to hers as soon as she caught on to what he was doing she grabbed his hand turned and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Neither of them said anything toph just smiled and so did Aang

They walked into toph's house they were greeted by Aang's dad as he was putting his jacket back on as he got ready to leave

"toph don't go anywhere we need to talk oh and no your not in trouble" toph's mom called out from the kitchen

Toph her mom and her dad sat down in the living room so they could talk

"so toph I've noticed you've taken a real liking to this Aang boy" her mom said sipping on a glass of tea she brought with her from the kitchen

"yea he's really nice and funny and sweet and well he is a good friend" toph said blushing a little bit

"so are you two dating or anything like that" her dad said very casually acting like a very typical parent

"no dad were not dating" toph said kind of chuckling at the thought of her and Aang dating

"well would u like to" her mom said being just as casual as her dad but also completely serious

"I don't know why?" toph said not really seeing the point of all this random questioning

"no reason dear we were just wondering" her mom said continuing to sip on her tea

"ok well can I go then?" toph said trying to avoid another awkward word in this weird conversation

"sure go ahead" her mom said finishing her tea and getting up and heading into the kitchen

Toph walked outside and over to Aang's house and knocked on the door hoping to be able to hang out for a little while longer before she went to bed. After a minuet or so Aang came to the door

"hey toph what's up" Aang said standing in the doorway

"wana go for a walk I'm bored" toph said playfully

"well I would like to but do u have any idea what time it is" Aang said checking his watch kind of surprised by her proposal

"none what so ever" toph said waving her hand in front of her face to remind him that duh she is blind

"oh right well it's already 8 but I don't have to be in until 12 so yea let me tell my dad and we can go

He went and told his dad and they began to walk toward the dirt path that they had followed so many time's before. They walked for nearly a half hour until they came to that same spot that they come to so often. They sat around started a small fire goofed around and acted like teenagers.

"so what did your parent's want to talk to you" Aang asked as he threw some wood on the fire

"it was weird actually they wanted to know if were dating and I wanted to date you it was really weird" toph said recalling the conversation she and her parent's had only about a hour ago

"that is weird my dad was asking me the same kind of stuff it's almost like they know something we don't know" Aang said

"of course they know something we don't their parents" toph chuckled Aang also laughed at the slightly cheesy but still funny joke

They continued to sit around tell jokes and just screw around until they got up and began to head back to their street as they were walking toph stopped dead in her tracks they were still on their path so the street wasn't in view yet and usually they were alone out their so other people we un usual.

"what's wrong toph" Aang said not understanding why she stopped

"were being followed I'm not sure who it is I don't recognize the vibrations they are making" toph said turning around and pointing

"come out cowards stop following us and stop trying to hide" toph shouted into the darkness behind them

"oh so you know were here no matter that doesn't change anything" a mysterious boy said as he stepped into Aang's view he was wearing a long black coat with a large hood he couldn't see his face

Two more people stepped into view also wearing the same type of coats. They began to walk toward Aang and toph. Toph positioned herself in a stance to attack Aang did the same. But before either of them had time to do anything one of the guys had Aang encased in a what was like a cocoon of earth with one little hole about the size of a quarter.

"now that your little boyfriend is out of the way the real fun can begin" the one boy ditched his coat but unfortunately he was facing toward toph not Aang so Aang couldn't see his face

"get back now or I will kill you do you hear me" toph snarled as she braced to attack

But before she had time to do anything the one guys two friends had her caught in a pair of water feet braces

"h…..how did you do that" toph was confused their wasn't any water anywhere near their

"water bending dumbass" one of the boys said as held his stance as if he was waiting to do something else

The one main guy walked forward and walked around toph in a circle "wow nice ass and your tits aren't to bad either

"what the fuck did you say" toph began to move her hand to attack but the boy who captured her feet did the same thing to her hand's to so she was suspended in the air

"let me go NOW!" toph screamed at the top of her lungs

"no I don't think I'm going to that" the one boy said as he smacked her backside and hard which made her yelp.

All Aang could do was watch in horror as his best friend was raped

"I've got to find a way out of here" Aang said to himself as he strained to see the area he was captured in.

The boy without the jacket continued to feel up toph and with each passing second she grew more and more hopeless because the more she struggled the tighter the grip of the water cuff's seemed to get

As Aang watched he grew more and more angry but he knew he couldn't do anything he was trapped and the only person who could get him out is the person he needed to save.

"stop it I'm going to kill you do you hear me you little shit" toph screamed as she struggled to get free

"threaten all you want your completely helpless as long as your legs and hands are bound" another boy siad as he walked out of the shadows and cracked toph's ass very hard which brought tears to her eyes

"I have to get free" toph thought to herself as she continued to struggle she jerked her body in every direction she cold eventually after about 15 minuets she began to feel the cuff on her left foot loses a little

Toph's mind was racing she was helpless and she didn't know what to do she couldn't move Aang was trapped and she was about 5 seconds away from being raped. She struggled and struggled by this point one of the guys had taken her shirt off and was feeling up her breast. She was doing her very best to ignore it and focus on getting free. And then it happened her right foot came lose and with a quick tap Aang was free she left her fate in his hand's

Aang reached down to his ankle and grabbed the small handgun his dad had bought him to protect himself in case of an emergency he only had six shots so he took careful aim and boom the noise crackled in the air like thunder. He took a few steps forward to see that he had hit one of the boys in the well face he wasn't moving

"alright now let her go or ill kill you to" Aang demanded pointing it toward the boy that had trapped him in the first pace

"you don't have the guts to do that" the main boy scoffed in overconfidence

Three more shots rang out and the remaining two boys dropped down dead. Toph fell to her knees and began to sob. Aang ran to toph and wrapped his arms around her and cradled her as she continued to cry. She put her head on his shoulder and just sobbed uncontrollably

"Aang I……..I ……I thought they were really going to rape me" toph said between sobs while at the same time breathing very heavily

"their was no chance of them doing that I would never let them I care about you to much" Aang said gently rubbing her back trying to comfort her

"you don't need to worry they cant every hurt you or anyone ever again" Aang said glancing over at the three corpses beside them

After about a half hour Aang looked at his watch. Thought for a second pulled out his cell phone and called his dad and told him they were going to camp out their for the night

"thank you Aang for everything if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would have done" toph had finally calmed down and was beginning to return to normal without a moments thought she stood up took a stance opened up a hole in the ground and plopped the 3 guys into it and then closed up the hole

"here is your shirt I'm sorry it got a ripped a little" Aang said handing her the shirt

"wait you saw me topless" toph said quickly realizing she didn't have a shirt nor bra on and covering herself up

"oh yea I'm sorry I didn't mean to look I'm sorry" Aang said looking away blushing like crazy eh had never see a girl in anything other than clothes before underwear at the very least but that was a accident

Toph put her shirt back on and dusted herself off she rubbed her hands and ankles because they were still very sore from the grip of the water It was clenching tightly to her skin

"so your ok now" Aang said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them

"oh yea sorry I was just thinking" she said turning to walk back down the trail

"so you want to go set up camp for the night" Aang said picking his gun up and putting it back into it's holster

"yea ok let go thanks again for telling your dad to call my parent's I would much rather spend tonight with you" toph said as she took Aang's hand and walked back down the trail to their usual spot.

They laid down Toph rested her head on Aang's chest as they laid on the soft grass looking up at the star's. Well Aang was looking at the stars Toph was just kind of laying there enjoying Aang's company trying to forget any of tonight had happened.

"Aang may I ask you a question" Toph said still a frightened tone to her voice

"Of course Toph what is it" Aang said squeezing Toph closer to his chest

"Will you always be there for me?" Toph said turning her face up towards Aang's.

"Of course I will Toph" Aang said sort of defensive but not sure why he felt defensive about the subject.

"Good" Toph said barley retaining consciousness

"Goodnight Aang I love you" Toph said as she finally gave in to the grips of sleep.

"Goodnight Toph I love you to" Aang said giving Toph a long and romantic kiss.

The End


End file.
